Rehabilitation of the Sand Monster
by ChillzMaster
Summary: Gaara kills, kills, and...yea thats pretty much it until he gets defeated by Naruto in a climactic fight after the Chuunin exams. Now Gaara must discover who he really is on the inside. Graphic Violence; rated M for future chapters.
1. Enter, GAARA OF THE DESERT!

"Oh no, please no! I'll do anything!" cried the man as sand encircled his body. The teenage boy in front of him held out his palm, fingers slightly closed, and the man began to rise off the ground.

"Your existence means nothing Chengdu Oroyaka," said the teen in a raspy voice, "It is my purpose as Gaara of the Desert to destroy you." As he uttered these words, he clenched his hand. A loud bang was heard, and blood rained from the sky. Gaara opened his mouth, and got a good mouthful. The sand returned to his gourd, and the red head walked back to meet his brother and sister. The mission was complete, Chengdu Oroyaka had been assassinated, and The Villiage Hidden in the Steel had collapsed.

"WHAT?" yelled The Third Hokage as he understood what Kakashi was telling him.

"Yes Lord Hokage, the entire Land of Mines has been conquered by the Land of Wind," said the Jounin quietly.

"B-but, destroyed by only one boy?"

"We believe that this is the work of the Fourth Kazekage's. Remember a decade back? When news got out that his wife had died? That was obviously because of some sort of demon transference. This boy must be the host of that demon," Kakashi finished, and looked down. He had many missions in the past that involved him and the Land of Mines, and to watch it be annexed by the Sand, was too much.

"Kakashi, what is the boy's name?" The Lord asked as he smoked his pipe.

"The ANBU and I have no knowledge of his full name, and we do not wish to speak it for it may cause evil upon our land. But he is known across The Land of Wind as Gaara of the Desert."

_

* * *

__Yes I know it's short, and yes I know its vague, but this is my very first story, give it some time eh? Don't worry, I'll try to post at least once a week. If I don't that either means I'm grounded, I had too much homework 8, or I'm on vacation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it _

_Gaara123_


	2. Father and Son Of The Sand

"Oh boy, gotta get those Jounin swear-in forms done before lunch," said the Fourth Kazekage as he strode down the stairs. "I can tell today is going to be a long, long, day." As the brown-haired wind jutsu master turned the corner into the kitchen, he saw the fridge was open. He looked and saw his youngest son guzzling down a pint of cow's blood. The ten-year old stopped drinking and looked at his father. They exchanged blank looks, Gaara's black-rimmed emerald eyes shimmering, The Fourth's metal wristband flashing.

"Good morning father," Gaara said in a raspy voice as he went back to his blood.

"Hello son, have you seen your siblings?" Gaara stopped drinking, wiped his mouth, and put the blood back.

"The Doll Player is outside, playing with his dolls. The Almighty Farter is still asleep."

"Don't talk about your siblings like that young one."

"And if I do?" Gaara sneered. Sand erupted from the ground, and flew at his father, whose glove symbol glowed and sucked a large amount of chakra from the sand, making it droop.

"Not now Gaara," the Fouth said as he grabbed his robes and hat. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he headed toward his animal farm, looking for a meal.

_I swear I'll kill that man for making me like this. I'll kill all of them, _Gaara thought as he bit into the skull of a living sheep.

"And if I make it go like that, and then like that…dammit!" Kankuro yelled as he attempted to make blades appear from the head of his puppet, Crow, "Just can't seem to get the chakra flowing…man I wish _I _had a demon whose chakra I could call upon at will and use sand to make my own awesome puppets at will. UGH!"

"Still complaining about Gaara?" said a female voice. Kankuro turned around and saw his sister leaning against a spineless cactus. The 12 and 13 year-olds jumped as they heard a cow calf scream for its mother, but they both knew that the mother had experienced a gruesome death the night before. Kankuro tried to train harder, so he could blot out the screaming of the calf as its limbs were torn from its body oh so slowly by hard grains of sand, but it didn't work. Both doubled over and expelled their breakfast on the sand that swirled their feet.

"Oh I hate it when he does that," grumbled Kankuro as he wiped his mouth.

"Well, get used to it. Gaara's graduating from the academy today, and we have to support him, even though we'll just be supporting millennia-old powers that were given to him by the selfishness of our Kazekage, Daddy dearest," said Temari groggily. At this point, Kankuro finally got Crow to turn into individual parts, unsheathe blades, and fire them into a tree.

"You're right, do it for the Village," said Kankuro as he pulled the puppet back together, "I swear, one day, I'll be the Kazekage of this Villiage, and my first order is to kick that brat out of here and send him to the Land of Septic so he can be a nin for the Village Hidden In The Shit." Temari and Kankuro laughed for the first time in a long while, and they headed back into the house to prepare for the graduation

"Please come up, Gaara of the Desert!" said the Sand Academy Principal as he held out his hands toward the group of children about to become ninja. The children next to the red-head looked at him in fear as Gaara walked up to the podium, sand swirling at his feet. As the principal handed him his diploma, Gaara looked at the principal closely.

_Oh fuck, does he recognize me?_ thought the principal as he gulped loudly.

"DIE!" Gaara yelled as he crushed the principal under five cubic tons of sand. The children screamed, the adults' faces turned pale, but Kankuro, Temari, and The Fourth just smiled. _That's our Gaara_, they all thought.

"Hm, I see that he can recognize an assassin who previously attacked him, Shukaku must be beaming now," said the Fourth silently to himself.

_You do know, that wasn't called for_ Shukaku said to Gaara

**What do you know? You're a 4 ton ball of fuzz trapped within a boy,** Gaara said back.

_Well when I said 'Kill him' that didn't mean right there and then._

**Do you ever shut up?**

_I was sealed inside of you so you can become the most powerful person that ever existed; don't doubt my words young one._

**Psh, why should I listen to you when you said that there was one that could possibly destroy us both?**

_Hm, indeed, but that one's a nuisance, he does nothing all his life but play jokes._

**What was his name again, you said?**

_Let me see, oh yes, the carrier of the Kyuubi's name is…Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

_Well, I thought about this chapter for a while, and I hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be out in the near future, so keep your eyes open. Oh, and I've been thinking over the next few chapters, so we may get some smut in the future. XD Anyway, have a wonderful day!_

_-Gaara123_


	3. The First Mission

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, this is your new Jounin sensei, Baki," said The Fourth in his seat, overlooking his children, a gruff-looking man at his side with half of his face covered by cloth, and his hair covered by a turban. Kankuro and Temari bowed.

"It is our honor Baki-sensei," said the two. Gaara stared into Baki's eyes, unblinking. Baki stared back, just as intensely.

_Down boy, he hasn't try to assassinate us__,_ said Shukaku

**Yet****, **replied Gaara

"So, this is your youngest son, Lord Kazekage?" asked Baki as he walked around Gaara, hands behind his back.

"Indeed," replied The Fourth, "Mind Style, Mind Speech Jutsu." The Fourth whispered the Jutsu name and looked at Baki, who had too silently activated the Mind Speech.

"_Baki, whatever you do, there are three rules when dealing with my son"_

"_The emo one or the funny-looking one?"_

"_The one who looks like he'll kill you for a Klondike Bar."_

"_Ah, continue."_

"_Rule One, under any circumstances, don't piss him off. Rule Two, don't let him fall asleep. Rule Three, if he wants to kill on his missions and the person he wants to kill isn't an ally or Sand Nin, just let him kill it."_

"_Hm, starting to regret your decision?"_

"_I regret nothing, I only think military strategy,"_ finished the Lord as he ended the Mind Speech, "Well you four, your first mission is simple, invade the Village of Steel that resides within the Land of Mines, hold resources so our mining machines can harvest it, and when we have no use for the land, destroy it; Gaara will be a big help here." Kankuro and Temari looked at the 11-year old who smiled at this killing mission. Baki smirked.

"_I'm starting to like this kid,"_ he thought. The four left the Mission Station, and went to pack their things. Gaara materialized in the Land of Bears, for a bit of fun. Where ever there was sand, there was Gaara Of The Desert.

"Okay, let's see, shiruiken, Co4, kunai knives, Crow, fan, food, water, gourd, wait…who put blood here?" Baki said as he was calling off the items. Gaara burped, and a human finger came out. Kankuro turned green, and looked away. Baki coughed, and walked to the West. Gaara walked next to him, Temari in the middle, and Kankuro at the end of the line. A few hours past, Gaara yawned. Temari and Kankruo stiffened, and looked around for anything remotely alive. If Gaara could kill something soon, his excitement would keep him up and that _thing_ would stay imprisoned.

Baki also noticed this yawn, and picked up the pace a bit. Gaara yawned again, and his eyes began to droop.

"Shit! Baki-sensei, I'll go look for a jackrabbit or something! Kankuro, keep Gaara awake at ALL costs!" Temari yelled as she ran into the distance. Temari knew the desert surrounding the Hidden Sand Village like the back of her hand, so she knew where the Jackalope dens were. Kankuro ran in front of Gaara, and started to punch himself repeatedly. Gaara chuckled, and threw a sand shiruiken at Kankuro, who squealed like a pig and dodged, which sent him into a large desert rock. Baki rolled his eyes, and continued moving. Temari returned with a jackalope, and that night they had freshly ground jackalope stew. Gaara ate a bit, and then began to look out into the night sky. When all except the redhead were asleep, he contacted Shukaku again.

_Kinda late, don't ya think?_

**Shukaku, don't give me that attitude. I'm tired.**

_You are? WOOHOO! I'M GUNNA BE FREE!_

**Not so tired any more, and thank you for deafening me.**

_Buddha damn it… anyway, why have you chosen to contact me?_

**I need you to teach me more advanced sand techniques**

_Worried about this invasion?_

**I just don't want to go in there with only The Sand Funeral, if I am to prove my existence and to be feared across The Five Great Nations as the most deadly shinobi, I need a bit more variety.**

_I see what you mean… hm, well… controlling this sand takes a large amount of imagination and chakra. You have to be really sadistic to think up new ways to kill with this stuff….which you are…_

…**.is it possible to create more sand from other minerals?**

_Of course. If you crush minerals, it will assimilate with your sand and the volume will increase. Be wary though, the sand that automatically protects you is the only sand you can use without expending any chakra, which is the amount in that gourd._

**Gimme your chakra**

_What?_

**You heard me. If I am to control a vast amount of sand, I need a vast amount of chakra. You're a tailed beast. Gimme**

_And if I don't?_

**I crush myself with my own sand armor, because without your chakra I will be unable to prove my existence by killing.**

_Just my luck that the Fourth's youngest son is a sadistic brat. FINE….take it._

Gaara's body glowed, and he felt a great amount of strength, like he could manipulate the entire desert and destroy the world. The kanji scar on his forehead pulsated, then calmed.

**Hm…this is new. Is this how you always feel?**

_This is how I feel when me and Kyuubi used to go to the strip club…so many beautiful bodies….*sluurrp*_

**You're disgusting.**

_And yo- wait...I sense something, two Steel Chuunin approaching from behind. They're all wearing armor, but not over their eyes._

**Hm.. I see what I have to do.**

Gaara stayed sitting as the Chuunin walked towards him, slowly. They were so focused on their prey, they didn't notice the sand slowly moving around their feet. Gaara smiled, and the sand encircled the pair's legs.

"What the?" one said as he struggled to escape from the sand that pulled him down into its rough core.

"Oh no, not him!" yelled the other as sand formed into spears, and aimed at his head. Gaara turned around, and held his hands out at the two.

"I am all that matters!" he yelled as he clenched his fists. Spears entered one's head, and the other was pulled down into the sand, blood spurting from the ground. Gaara looked at the rising sun, and woke his comrades. The Village of Steel was close, and so was more blood. Baki looked at the bloody sand and impaled corpse, and chuckled to himself.

_Oh yea, I definitely like this kid._

* * *

**Yays! I finally finished this chapter! I thank all of you for your support, and for those of you whom are too…foolish to understand the story up to this point, I want you to understand that this is a flashback of before the Invasion of the Steel. (the 1****st**** chapter). Anyway, I had a lot of homework (darn you Mrs. Valero) but the fourth chapter should be out in a few days.**

**-Gaara123**


	4. Destruction of the Hidden Steel Village

Baki smiled as he looked at the village that lay in the rock canyon. With the desert far behind them, the squad was practicing their battle plan, and all four were psyched…well…four were psyched. One of the squad wasn't.

_But this is my masturbation time Gaara! ~_Shukaku yelled at Gaara.

**You will do as I say and you will GIVE ME YOUR CHAKRA ~**Gaara roared back.

_FINE…TAKE IT! I don't want it anyway._

A few hours later, the four, wearing Steel Nin Jounin and Chuunin jackets and headbands, entered the village. Gaara kept his eyes straight on the immense gray building that was the Kage building of the Steel Village. Baki waved his right hand over his wristband, and smiled. Temari and Kankuro told idiotic jokes.

When the quartet reached the building, a Jounin stopped them.

"Identification please," said the guard.

"The Raven fools all," said Baki. The guard nodded, and let them pass. Gaara noticed a small Sand Village tattoo on the guard's hand, and ran towards the office of the 4th Irokage. The kage wore standard Kage robes and hat, only the variant parts were gray.

"Chengdu Oroyaka, the Fourth Irokage of the Village Hidden in the Steel, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Gaara as he took off his jacket, sand swirling at his feet.

"And who are you?" said the Lord as he drew his sword.

"I am the one who is going to kill you," Gaara said as his sand whipped at Chengdu. The ninja jumped and threw his sword at Gaara, then created new swords from his desk and threw them at the Sand nin at lightning speeds. The swords pierced Gaara, and he collapsed. Chengdu landed on his feet and a hand, his robe billowing in the immense hole there was in the wall created from the sand. Chengdu stood up straight and looked at the corpse. To his horror, the body dissipated into more sand!

"Hehehehehehe…well well well, I've never had to do _that_ before. You are truly..._interesting_ Chengdu Oroyaka," a voice said behind the Kage. The Lord looked behind him, and saw the boy again, cracks all over the left side of his face.

"Wh-who? WAIT! You're that boy! You're the weapon of the Sand! Gaara Of The Desert!" exclaimed Oroyaka as he backed away from the murderer. The sand armor reformed on Gaara's body, only on his right side, into grotesque features. Kankuro appeared in the hole, and his eyes flew out of his head. Gaara's arm had become an immense, grotesque, spiked arm, and his head had turned into a sort of raccoon-dog's. Gaara was laughing, and a deep animal laugh accompanied it.

**Oh, I like this**

_Same here, lets DO THIS!_

Gaara slung a hit towards The Kage, but Chengdu jumped out the hole and onto the rooftops. Gaara's arm was quick to follow. Citizens of the Steel Village watched in shock as their fearless leader was losing to an evil-looking half-human, half-demon boy. Gaara opened his mouth to the sky, and roared a mighty roar.

"HROOOAAAAAARR!!!!" he roared as mouths appeared on his arm. The mouths sucked in a large amount of air, and he roared again, "WIND STYLE, INFINITE SAND STORM DEVASTATION!" The power of one hundred hurricanes ripped through the Village houses in his vicinity. As the houses collapsed, people around were cut in the massive winds, and if they weren't cut, they were blown through the air and fell to their deaths. The Irokage stared at Gaara with intense hatred and fear as he saw the sand erupt around Gaara's hindquarters, making an immense tail.

"OK you two, we go," said Baki as he removed his hand from the intestines of a Steel Nin. Temari and Kankuro fled to the mountains, so did Baki, but he kept a Light Vision Jutsu active.

Gaara's tail slammed into Chengdu, who fell to the streets like a stone. The sand fell off Gaara, and he stood on the spire of a church, arms crossed, face blank, red hair blowing in the wind. Gaara raised his hand toward The Irokage, and sand quickly followed. The sand reflected the setting sun's light in such a way, they looked like black tentacles of death.

"Oh no, please no! I'll do anything!" cried the man as sand encircled his body. The teenage boy in front of him held out his palm, fingers slightly closed, and the man began to rise off the ground.

"Your existence means nothing Chengdu Oroyaka," said the teen in a raspy voice, "It is my purpose as Gaara of the Desert to destroy you." As he uttered these words, he clenched his hand. A loud bang was heard, and blood rained from the sky. Gaara opened his mouth, and got a good mouthful. The sand returned to his gourd, and the red head walked back to meet his brother and sister. The mission was complete, Chengdu Oroyaka had been assassinated, and The Villiage Hidden in the Steel had collapsed.

As the four left the destroyed village, the resources on route to the Sand, two black figures watched from afar.

"It seems as though the rumors are true, he _is_ unstoppable," said the taller in a raspy voice that could curdle milk.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, it seems we have a powerful weapon within the Sand," said the other in a much younger voice. The taller chuckled.

"And when he unleashes the beast, not even the Third Hokage can save the Hidden Leaf Village from complete obliviation," the taller said.

* * *

_Ooooo...... chills! What will happen to the Leaf Village? Will Gaara ever find inner peace? When is the English Shippuden Dub coming out? Why am I being so quizzical? I don't know, but keep watching, Chapter Five will come out when Heather refuses to shave her head._

_~Gaara123 (Haydawg =^_^=)_


	5. Rock Nin Captured!

"What the?" A blonde-haired Rock Nin said as he was grabbed aggressively. Deidara was 17 years old, and an elite Jounin of the Village Hidden in the Rock. His recent studies in the matters of the Akatsuki Organization had led him to have narrowed down where their hideout was. Pein wouldn't have that.

"Be quiet, you're going to be safe as long as if you listen and do _exactly_ what I say," said a rough voice. Deidara felt tough, immense fingers on his arms, dragging him. He couldn't reach his clay, so he was helpless as the kidnapper dragged him farther and farther…

* * *

"Ah, so here you are," said the Fourth Kazekage to The Sand Siblings as they entered his office.

"Daddy!" Kankuro yelled immaturely, then he proceeded to jump on his father and hug him tightly. Temari joined the hug, and Baki rolled his eyes. Gaara stared intently at the two other men in the room. One had long, dark hair, and piercing yellow slitted eyes, like a snake. The other had shorter silver hair and glasses, but there was something about them that made Gaara just a bit more edgy than he usually was.

**Who the hell are these guys?**

_Hmm....shinobi from another Village, relatively new, since that's a headband I haven't seen in my lifespan._

The Kazekage pushed his children off and looked at the two visitors.

"Alright you four, these two are a pair of elite ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sound, a relatively new village, with many powerful variations of ninja, and it only was founded around nine years ago," The Kazekage said, hands folded.

"My name is Orochimaru, Kage of the Village Hidden in the Sound," said the dark-haired man in a voice that spooked Gaara's siblings, but only peaked Gaara's interest of the man.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, medical nin of the Village Hidden in the Sound, and personal assistant of Lord Orochimaru. It's an honor to meet you all," the silver-haired one said in a much lighter, friendlier voice, all the while never taking his eyes off Gaara. Kankuro and Temari bowed to their guests.

"I am Temari, and these are my bro-" Temari started.

"I am Gaara, Of The Desert. This is my squad, these two find themselves to share the same birthmother that I do," Gaara interrupted. Kankuro's eyes narrowed, then him and Temari stood up straight.

"You four, these two men are here for an alliance agreement with our Village," the Fourth said, "They have asked for the Sand's army for a full-scale invasion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Temari stiffened, Kankuro's eyes widened, Baki grinned, and Gaara chuckled.

* * *

"What's going on, un?" Deidara said as he was forced to sit in something cold and hard, his eyes blindfolded.

"Silence," said a deep, melodious voice. Deidara looked towards the noise, and he felt the blindfold being removed. Deidara rubbed his eyes, and looked up. He was in a very large cave, with two immense hand statues. Eight people in black robes with red clouds on the hems of the robes stood over him, menacingly. One was a black-haired teenager, with red eyes, and next to him was a blue-skinned man with spiky blue hair and an immense…thing on his back. The next one stood alone, a man with spiky red hair, smiling at Deidara. The pair after him had a woman with blue hair and flowers in it. Deidara admitted her beauty, but her piercings and her eyes told him that she was not to be messed with. Next to her was a pair of eyes, the rest of his body hidden in darkness. The pair next to them had a man whose face was hidden in a cloth, with dark skin and diamond-blue eyes. The other was a man who had an immense, three-bladed scythe and sleek-backed white hair. The last man was far away from the others, with an immense Venus flytrap structure around his head. His head had yellow hair, and two sides, one was white, one was black.

Deidara recognized them as the men he had been researching for some time, the Akatsuki!

"Y-you are th-the…" he started.

"Indeed, we are the Akatsuki, Deidara," said a voice that came from the pair of eyes, "and because of your extensive research on us, we have decided to capture you and present you with two options, both will change your life. First option, you join the Akatsuki and abandon your Village. Second option, we kill you then decapitate your corpse, place the head on the top of a Rock Village flag then place the flag upon a hill near the Rock Village. So, what'll it be?" Deidara's eyes widened, and he thought feverishly. He finally lowered his head, and said, "Lord Pein of the Akatsuki, it would be an honor to serve under you."

* * *

"The Chuunin exams are coming up very soon, and that's when we will catch them off guard," Baki said to the siblings later that night. "The Exams will involve four rounds. I expect _all _of you to be in the Finals. But _do not fight in them._ Your strength will be needed for the surprise attack. This mission does not involve the Chuunin Exams, it involves you three being at the top of your game for the invasion. Gaara on the other hand, you may fight to get the beast riled up." Gaara, whom was leaning against a wall, smiled.

_Oooo......I get to kill....this is gunna be fuuuun!_

**Correction, I kill, you just give me your strength like last time.**

_You are REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!_

"Gaara will be our most powerful weapon in this fight, so only release that thing _when we tell you to_," Baki continued, moving his hands in coordination with his words. Temari was stunned at the whole matter, how could the Sand make such an attack on a trusted ally? She couldn't believe it.

"What will we gain from this attack?" asked Temari, looking at the ground. Gaara's eyes narrowed at his sister. "Do we really have a right to destroy innocent lives?" she continued.

"Temari, that logic is completely unreasonable and based on theory. This is why Gaara's the leader of the team and you aren't," said Baki, rolling his visible eye. Gaara smirked. Kankuro smiled as well, he was itching to kill someone with his Crow.

A few days later….

"NARUTO!" yelled Konohamaru as he was picked up by a black-garbed ninja. The ninja had purple makeup and a large…thing on his back, wrapped in cloth. Naruto stared at the tall nin, worried for Kono's life.

"You've got to be kidding me," said the female ninja next to him. This one had blonde hair and a large fan on her back, "Well if you must, just do it." The boy tightened his grip on Kono's neck, but he suddenly dropped the young boy. He grabbed his hand, a sharp pain hit it. Sasuke Uchiha sat in a tree, tossing a small pebble up into his hand.

"Leave him alone," said Sasuke, then he crushed the pebble into dust. The black-clothed nin took the wrapped object off his back.

"You're going to use the Crow for _this?_" said the blonde nin. Naruto was stunned, how could these ninja just come in here and terrorize them? And were they too powerful for Sasuke?

"Kankuro, stop it," said a raspy voice coming from the branch next to Sasuke. Sasuke stared with horror at another nin, this one with red hair, a kanji mark on his forehead reading "love", and a very large gourd on his back. He was standing on the bottom side of a tree branch, and the most striking thing of his appearance, were his eyes. Circled in black, the pupil less orbs shone in their blue-green shade oh so magnificently. "You're a disgrace to our village." The tall nin stuttered in fear, and to Naruto and Sasuke's amazement.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara, don't worry Gaara, it won't happen again," stuttered Kankuro.

"It better not, or I'll be forced to kill you," said the red-haired nin, black rimmed eyes narrowing. Sasuke sat, stunned.

~_How did he get there without making any noise? Such power…~_ The red haired nin looked at Sasuke, his face blank.

~_He stopped Kankuro with a mere pebble. This guy's.... good~_ The red nin disappeared in a cloud of sand, and reappeared in between the other two Sand Nin. "Come on, we have places to be," said the red-haired one. Naruto noticed that even though he was the smallest, the one that was apparently called Gaara could easily create a lot of fear in others. Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Hold up, what are your names?" he said, pointing. Temari turned around.

"Me? I'm Temari," she said, blushing. ~_Well well, the Village hottie~_ she thought to herself.

"Not you, the one with the red hair, and the gourd on his back," Sasuke said. The red-haired nin turned around.

"I am Gaara, Of The Desert. And I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" Gaara said inquisitively. The conversation paused, and the two prodigies stared off.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke. Naruto jumped and pointed to himself.

"Bet you're wonderin' who I am eh?" he said obnoxiously. Gaara blinked.

"I couldn't care less," he said.

"Well you should care! Cuz I'm gunna be the future Hokage!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara said. He turned around, "You're nothing but a nuisance." Naruto boiled. He ran a few steps forward towards the leaving group.

"YOU'LL REMEMBER THIS NAME, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he yelled as they rounded a corner. Gaara froze. He looked back at the corner, and continued moving forward, eyes wide. His siblings looked at him worryingly.

~_I've never seen him like this~_ thought Kankuro.

_~What's on his mind?~ _Temari wondered. Little did they know, Gaara was on autopilot, he was busy with other matters in his head.

_What an obnoxious idiot._

**Hm. Obviously he has no control over the fox, and those marks on his face, no doubt about it, he **_**is**_** the carrier of the seal.**

_What do you suppose we do?_

**We move forward with the plan Shukaku…. we move forward with the plan. When the time comes, he will die.**

* * *

_MORE CHILLS! Hm...maybe i should change my pen name to "FeelChilly"....un...idk. Im sorry it took so long for this to get out, had 2 projects due and turkey day. (just for the record, gaarathefunk123 LOVES the fourth/third thursday in November)_

_I hope you all had a very happy turkey day. Oh yea, to Ari Rangtion, SUCK MY KISS! that is all._

_(GaaXSaku oneshot comin out this weekend....so all you pervs prepare to be ROCKED!)_


	6. A Change of Heart

_Okay... too much happens in the Chuunin Exams…and its really boring and too much to write what you can just watch the anime…so Chillz here is going to just…skip to the training for the final match…yea.. and if you complain I will EAT YOUR BABIES!!_

* * *

_Yes, now move your hands like so, and say this, ino soro to nako soro sha suna shoil_~ Shukaku instructed to Gaara as he heightened his sand techniques for the upcoming Finals. Gaara put his hands together, and made a big orb of sand around him. He sat down, legs crossed, hands moving in multiple positions matching his words. He felt the demon within growing within him.

_Excellent, the more you do that, the more prominent I become, and the stronger you become, which is exactly what you want when they need my power for the invasion._

**Don't count on me falling asleep.** Gaara told Shukaku, standing up, removing the orb. Gaara looked around; he was on a large rocky outcrop. There was a faint sound of birds in the distance, and so was a waterfall. Gaara looked up at the cloudless sky, purely blue. He hated it. Blue was the color of peace, unlike red. Red was powerful, the color of blood, like his hair, like the blood he had never seen spill from his body.

_I'm hungry_ Shukaku said

**Good job you baka, now you've gone and made **_**me**_** hungry** Gaara retorted, walking towards the sound of the birds, which oddly came in short bursts.

_Sorry_

Gaara stopped at a large rock dividing him and the birds. He made a fist, and put his middle and index fingers over his right eye. A sand eye formed in his other hand. The eye raised above the rock, viewing the clearing of rock. What he saw puzzled him. The Uchiha boy was holding his arm, and two immense craters were in the rock wall infront of him. What was even more puzzling, was his red eyes.

Gaara had known that the Sharingan eye belonged to the Uchiha, but he thought that only adults could master it, which obviously was the case. On each eye of Sasuke's Sharingan was only two tomme, not three like the ones who mastered the powerful doujutsu. Gaara noted the tall, silver-haired ninja next to Sasuke, and sensed a great amount of power from him. The tall nin straightened, and looked around.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"I sense a trace of bloodlust in the air," the tall ninja said. He turned towards the rock dividing them and Gaara. "Okay, come on out," he said. Gaara released the jutsu, and walked into sight.

"Well, well, well, you must be Gaara Of The Desert, son of the Kazekage," Kakashi said. "Well, what do you want?" Gaara cringed on the inside from the relation between him and his father, he purely hated when people did that, and had he not been there under a peace oath, Gaara would have killed both of them as soon as he uttered the statement. Gaara stared at Sasuke.

"What is your purpose for fighting?" Gaara asked Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know how to answer, he was intimidated beyond reason at Gaara's piercing, black-rimmed eyes.

"I fight for one reason and one reason only, Myself," Gaara continued, "Fight for yourself, and only yourself, only then can you ever truly become powerful. When we fight, only the victor will feel the value of his existence, as the one who defeated the other." Gaara started to walk off.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, what you're describing is some sort of bloodbath between two enemies, much more than an exam match," Kakashi said to Gaara, jokingly. Gaara stopped, and turned his head around.

"Besides, you and I have the same eyes. The eyes of Loneliness. You know that Loneliness is the most painful of pains, and have endured it," Gaara said in his intimidating voice. Gaara's body turned to sand, and he flew off. Sasuke stared at amazement at the spot where Gaara stood.

~_Such power! ......Can I beat THAT? ~ _Sasuke thought to himself.

A few days later………

"Temari…Kankuro… I'm sorry," Gaara said as he was carried to the Sand Village. Kankuro looked at his half-conscious brother in amazement, he actually _apologized?_ Temari shared the same thoughts. Kankuro shook off the feeling.

"D-Don't worry about it Gaara," he said, holding his brother a bit more softly.

When the trio made it home, they found Baki-sensei crying at the Kazekage's desk.

"Baki-sensei, where's father? We saw Orochimaru take his form… and then attack the Third Hokage," Temari asked, but she already knew the answer. Baki looked up.

"Your father, the Fourth Kazekage of The Village Hidden In The Sand, was murdered by Orochimaru three days ago," Baki said, chokingly. Kankuro stared at the ground. Gaara awoke. The red-head struggled to stand up straight. When he finally straightened his composure by holding on to the desk, he looked straight into Baki's eyes.

"Take me to his body," Gaara half-whispered. Sand erupted around Gaara's legs, and he sat on it. The said floated a bit off the ground, for him to move without hurting himself. Baki led him to the hospital, and opened the door to the room. Gaara floated in, and saw the dead, green, rotting corpse of his father.

"We saw him in a pit, obviously the affect of his Wind Blade Jutsu," Baki said, "We also found a set of tracks that were not of Orochimaru's or your father's. In coordination with the wounds we found, we must assume that it was Kimimaro Kaguya, one of the most deadly ninja in the world." Gaara stiffened as he heard this. The sand lowered, and Gaara staggered next to his late father. He put his hand on his father's face, and cried. The other members of his squad watched in pure amazement as Gaara held the corpse tight and cried into its chest.

"I-I'm so sorry daddy! I wish I could've won, for you, I'm sorry I was such a bad son!" Gaara wailed repeatedly into the Fourth's chest. Baki's eyes watered, but Temari and Kankuro were already piled on Gaara, hugging the corpse and their little brother with all their might. Baki looked away.

~_They're just kids who lost their dad....should probably hold off on the missions for a while~ _he thought to himself as he watched the dreaded Sand Siblings let all of their twelve year-old pent-up emotions run out.

When they got home, Kankuro noticed Gaara poking at his black suit.

"Whats up Gaara?" the puppet master asked.

"This thing…for some reason makes me feel…slightly weaker," Gaara said, puzzlingly, "I think its time I need some new threads." Sand went into his closet and pulled out a deep-red long-sleeved shirt, some matching pants, and a long-sleeved fishnet. Kankuro's eyebrow raised at the clothes.

"Red? Why not black?" he asked. Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"It's a sign of my ability," he explained, getting changed, "Red is the color of blood, and of my hair. Both are a sign of power, and the delicate balance of life. If I am to become powerful like Uzumaki, I must strive to change myself as much as possible." As he said the last sentence, he placed his old straps on his body, and wrapped the gourd up.

"That's…a new look…" Temari said when she saw Gaara. Gaara smiled, and went to the roof. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.

"Maybe the kid's got a point," Kankuro said, wiping his makeup off. He then started to sketch some new ideas. Temari ran to her room, desperately searching for some new threads. Little did they notice a small eyeball on the fridge. The eyeball dissipated into sand.

_Hm..so you CAN be influential without death...._ Shukaku told Gaara as he sat on the roof of the Kazekage Mansion. The elders of the town had decided that they would have to choose the strongest and most faithful Sand Nin to take the place of Gaara's Father, and Gaara was worried who would take his father's place.

**That's what you fail to understand Shukaku. That is what… I still have yet to understand.** Gaara said, looking out at the Hidden Sand Village.

* * *

_Another Chapter done, and it probably skipped more than you wanted right? Well, I just figured that if you wanted to get to the more...fictiony stuff of my story you might want to skip over the parts you can just watch on some anime website. But worry not, if the time presents itself, i will make the deleted chapters and add them._

**With Much Thanks,**

**~ChillzMaster**


	7. Defender of the Rock

_Hey everybody! I just want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get out, but fear not, this weekend will be packed with new one-shots and a new story! On a final note, the .com site is in construction. I will notify you all when it's complete so you can flock to it! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"The Village Hidden in the Rocks thanks you for your gratitude, oh mighty Gaara Of The Desert," a Rock Nin said as he bowed to Gaara. Gaara was on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Rocks to defend from attacks from the Sound Village. Since the Rock Village's best Jounin, Deidara, was kidnapped, the Jounin were unorganized and needed to be led by someone with equal authority and power as Deidara.

"It is our pleasure," Gaara said, smiling, "I will try my best to defend this Village as I would with my own." And with that, Gaara dissipated into sand and appeared on the top of the highest tower on the Village's rock walls.

Gaara sat down, and made a handsign. He put his signed hand to his eye, and created five sand eyes. The eyes flew to each of the towers, and looked out at the wilderness. The Rock Village was surrounded by large mountains, but a valley lead right to the main gate. Gaara stood up, and stared out at the valley, thinking about his future as a Sand Nin.

"There it is you guys, The Village Hidden in the Rocks," Kiba said, pointing to the immense rock walls surrounding the Village. Akamaru barked. Hinata looked up, and smiled.

~_What a long trip, but this Village sure looks beautiful~_ she thought to herself, then looked down. ~_Well, not as beautiful as Naruto…~ _Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran towards the Village. Kiba started running too.

"Last one there has to do the paper work with the Jounin leader!" Kiba yelled back. Hinata laughed and ran after them. Shino looked down, and chuckled to himself.

When the three runners finally made it to the wall, they were surprised to see Shino there, not a bead of sweat on his forehead. He looked up at his exhausted comrades.

"What? You never said I couldn't use my bugs," Shino said. Kiba grinned evily at Hinata, she made it there last.

Gaara stood there, puzzled.

_If those are the ones who are to accompany you and the Jounin on this defense movement, then this Village is screwed._ Shukaku said. Gaara closed his eyes, and imagined a giant metal spike piercing Shukaku's hand.

_What the hairy tits?!?! THAT FUCKING HURT! _The Tanuki yelled as he grabbed his hand within his cage. Gaara smirked.

**Never underestimate someone just because they insist on fooling around sometimes.** Gaara said, eyes closed.

The immense gate opened up, and a tall Rock Nin with black hair stood in front of them.

"Hello, you must be the reinforcements from the Leaf Village. The new Jounin Leader is awaiting your arrival," the Nin said in a light voice. Shino stepped forward.

"I am Shino Aburame, leader of this squad. Where is the Jounin Leader?" he asked. The Rock Nin pointed up. Kiba and Akamaru's eyes bugged out when they saw how high the tower really _was_. Hinata looked down in exhaustion. Shino and Kiba patted her back, and left to go get food.

~_C'mon Hinata girl, think of this as part of your training!~_ she told herself. Gaara looked down with a Sand Eye and watched her long climb up. He quickly dissipated the eye when she made it. When Hinata made it up to the tower, her light-purple pupil less eyes widened as she looked at the blank face of the murderer. Gaara's face softened as he examined her, shiny black hair, big, beautiful eyes, and soft skin. Gaara's interest increased. He walked toward her, gourd-less.

"You seem familiar…where have I seen you before?" Gaara asked Hinata. Hinata stiffened.

"T-the Chuunin Exams, I lost to Neji Hyuuga, my name's Hinata," she said shyly. Gaara's face brightened, yes he remembered her, and her style of fighting. Hinata stared at the boy in pure wonder, she remembered so much bloodshed from him but, now he looked, so…irresistible! Hinata gulped loudly. Gaara's eyes looked up.

"You okay?" he asked. Hinata nodded, then coughed up a storm, feeling oddly weak and dizzy.

~_What's wrong with me here? Did I catch something in the desert or something?~ _she asked herself. A funny feeling made it's way around her legs, and she looked down. Sand was carrying her away, with Gaara leading.

"We don't want you sick for the reinforcement patrols," he said in his raspy melodious tone. Hinata was surprised, she had always been treated like she was so fragile, a small gust of wind would turn her to dust, but Gaara, he saw the power in everyone. She smiled slightly. Gaara took her to his room, and put her on a chair. Hinata watched in mystery as Gaara's sand circled around a small bracelet that he revealed.

"This metal band was my father's," Gaara explained, hands glowing, "It has incomprehensible knowledge of all his Jutsus, he knew all the best Light, Wind, and Steel style moves." Gaara began to examine Hinata's body for any illnesses, and he found something.

"Hmm…a Sand Worm," Gaara said, his hand glowing a light gray. Hinata's eyes widened, she knew that the most deadly parasite in existence was a Sand Worm, and if kept in the body for more than eighteen hours, it was curtains for the host. Gaara looked up at her face, and his own turned hot. He had never seen anyone so…soft. Hinata stared into Gaara's eyes, and saw loneliness.

_Will you just fuck her or something? This is worse than watching The View!_ Shukaku yelled. Pushed by pure instinct, Gaara kissed Hinata quickly, and walked off, vanishing in a puff of sand. She sat there, confused as anything, her mind blank.

That night, when the four ate with the Jounin, Kiba asked loudly, "I noticed you carrying Hinata off into your room Gaara. What were you trying to do? Get some panties?" Gaara looked up from his raw chicken, teeth sharp. His eyes flashed to Shukaku design, then turned normal. Kiba took the note, and shut up. Shino, however, was highly inquisitive.

"So, what made the Sand stop their attack on us?" he asked. Gaara looked at Shino sadly, to the surprise of the entire squad.

"My father…was murdered by Orochimaru a bit before the Finals," the sand master said slowly. Hinata put her hand on Gaara's back, which was gourdless.

"Was your father a very powerful merchant or missionary of some sort?" she asked, "He must have obviously been very important in the Sand hierarchy for you to break a treaty and surrender." Gaara looked at Hinata.

"He was not a merchant, nor was he a missionary, my father was, _is_ the Fourth Kazekage," he said. The Leaf Nin stared at Gaara, awestruck at this young boy. Hinata looked at Gaara's wrist.

"So, that band-" Hinata started, but a large amount of sand blocked her mouth as Gaara lifted his arm and pulled down his sleeve, revealing a watch-like device, with the Sand Symbol in blue on the black circle that formed the "face" of the band.

"This band was my father's, and in his will, he stated that his youngest son would succeed him in his work," Gaara said, never blinking. By this time, the Rock Nin nearest had been listening, and upon hearing this news, they broke into cheers. Kiba, realizing what happened, chuckled and clapped loudly. Shino smiled, and stared directly at Gaara's eyes, and Gaara stared back at his. Hinata watched the stare-down in pure wonder.

~_What are they thinking?~_ she asked herself as a large rugged Rock Nin shook Gaara's hand.

"Master Gaara, it's an honor to have you here, after our top Jounin, Deidara, was captured, we almost lost hope when we heard the Sound and Mist would be invading us," he said. Gaara smiled.

"Do not worry, after I have made sure this Village is purely safe, I will hunt for Deidara," Gaara said, then he sat down, and contacted the Tanuki.

**This one in front of me…Aburame you said right?** Gaara asked Shukaku **This one was the one that beat Kankuro with a few bugs? Impressive.**

_C'mon, if we had to, we could take 'im._ Shukaku said back, pacing in his immense tan cage. Gaara stood on an immense Kanji sign that read "Tanuki", arms folded.

**Maybe, maybe not. Kankuro told me that his beetles eat chakra, that's how they disabled his puppet.**

_And?_

**I increase the amount of sand I use by filling it with chakra. There is a limited amount of sand I can use without using chakra, and that's the Absolute Defense Sand.**

_Wait....think that those bugs can eat corrupted chakra? _Shukaku said, walking to his bathroom.

**What are you fucking thinking about? **Gaara didn't have to wait long, he saw piles of stinking, brown chakra infront of him. His face twisted in disgust. **What…the fuck is this?**

_Tanuki Crap_ Shukaku said proudly.

**You sick fuck.**

_Hm._

**Wait…I just realized something.**

_What?_

**I'm still at the dinner, I wonder what I look like when I contact you.**

_.....I honestly have no clue whatsoever......_

Little did the pair know, but Gaara's body was on autopilot, when he was done eating, he went back to his room and turned on the TV, and when Hinata came to talk about his father's death, the autopilot made sure to cry at the right times.

Gaara regained control as he was spilling his eyes out onto Hinata's shoulder. Hinata rubbed his back.

"Gaara…I want to ask you something, about before today," she said. Gaara sniffled.

"Y-yea?"

"Why did you kiss me before, and treat me like you did?" When she asked this, Gaara's tears slowed. He looked up at her.

"You look…like you've been restrained your whole life, holding in a secret that you could never release, holding in a dream you could never fufill," Gaara looked at his hands, "You reminded me a bit of myself, and I wanted to help you achieve your dream."

Hinata stared into Gaara's wet eyes, and kissed his forehead. His face turned red, and he held her close, her black hair in his face. His lips met hers again, and he held it as he ran his hand through her hair. With his back to the bed, he pulled her down onto him. Hinata stared into his blue-green eyes, seas of wonder, as he looked into her purple eyes, oceans of beauty. As Gaara kissed her again, she coughed. He looked at her, puzzled as she began to unbutton her shirt….

* * *

_Will the smut ever end? Will Hinata and Gaara pursue a relationship? Will the Village Hidden In The Rocks be invaded? Find out, NEXT WEEK!_

_MORE CHILLZ FROM THE MASTER!_

**-ChillzMaster**


	8. A Furry Surprise

_HO HO HO! Chillz here ready to dish out some holiday love in the form of chapters! ENJOY! Btw, I'm getting Xbox LIVE soon, feel free to add me. My Gamer Tag will be XxEdChillzFunkxX. Prepare for the invasion of the Hidden Rock Village!_

Hinata rose slowly from the bed, her head slightly paining her. She brushed her long hair out of her face, and looked around the room.

"Ugh…what happened last night?" she asked herself aloud. A loud knock disrupted her thoughts, and she went groggily to open the door.

"Hinata! The Village needs guar-" Kiba started, but his eyes widened as he realized Hinata's physical appearance. Hinata looked quizzically at Kiba's staring eyes, then looked down.

~_Oh Em Gee!~_ she thought to herself as her face turned red. Her entire pale body was stark naked, and a clearish-whitish fluid was dripping from her vagina. Kiba looked the other way, and Akamaru involuntarily soiled himself. Hinata slammed the door and sat down, eyes wide.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself.

Gaara stood on a tower on the Rock Village's walls, his right hand in a handsign over his right eye. A sand eye was above him, watching over the valley. A Jounin walked up to him.

"Gaara-sama, what is it?" the elite asked. Gaara released his jutsu, and turned towards the Jounin.

"Get as many troops as you can. Get all the civilians in hiding. The Sound Nin are coming." Gaara commanded in a loud voice. Shino stood next to him, looking out at the valley. He turned towards the demon-boy.

"You can see them from here?" the bug-lover asked.

"I don't have to, my band can detect light patterns, and I can feel the vibrations in the ground with my sand." As he finished this sentence, a large amount of Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin appeared on the walls. Kiba and Hinata appeared behind the immense crowd. Gaara raised his right arm, and a large amount of sand formed in his hand. The sand formed into an immense sword, sharp as freshly cut Diamond. More sand formed plates of brown, grainy armor on his head, arms, legs, and chest. Gaara's band glowed, and his voice boomed as a large amount of Nin stormed the valley heading towards the Village.

"MEN! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM! THESE EVIL SHINOBI THINK THEY CAN TRY TO DEFEAT US, BUT OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN THEIR WEAPONS, AND WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP OUR FREEDOM! ONWARD TO VICTORY!!" Gaara yelled in an animal-like voice. The Rock and Leaf Nin cheered as they jumped off the wall to the ground and charged at the incoming invaders.

Gaara raised his sword, poised for murder. The first Nin to get close to him was instantly removed of his bowels. Blood strewn across the sword emblazoned it in a ruby glow that blinded and mystified its opposers right before it cut through flesh, ripping skin and bone from muscle and organ. Heavy losses surrounded both sides, a stalemate rose. The Sound Nin were few in number, but they had immensely powerful jutsu. A large roar erupted through the field, the Rock defenders stared blatantly at an immense shape that formed on the horizon. The shape became an immense cord, purple and winding. A gray haired young man stood upon its head, laughing his head off.

"Gaara of the Desert!" the man yelled. Gaara realized who this man was immediately, the traitor Kabuto!

"GET DOWN FROM THERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" Gaara yelled, sand erupting around his body, blood running down his sword. A Sound Nin tried to rush him, but the Nin soon found his intestines strewn across the ground, his blood a crimson river. The immense purple cord seemed to jerk in a pattern, and a loud laugher was heard, but it was neither Kabuto's nor Gaara's.

"WHAT IS IT, LITTLE MOUSE? AFRAID OF MR. SNAKE?" the cord laughed. The shape came into better sight, and Gaara dropped his sword at what he saw. The Rock and Leaf Nin fighting stared stunned as the purple-garbed invaders gloated at an immense snake.

"I AM MANDA! YOU ARE MY FOOD!" the snake yelled as he slammed his immense tail into the wall of the Village. Gaara grabbed his head, grunting.

_Manda? Kid, you've gotta let me help you!_ Shukaku yelled at Gaara behind his bars. Gaara stood before him in a large sewer, a worried expression etched on his face.

**What is this Manda?** Gaara half commanded, half asked.

_He is an immense purple snake, King of his kind. There are multiple amounts of Talking Animals, your father used to be able to summon a large mammal, and the Third Hokage could summon a large Monkey King Enma. The traitor Orochimaru's apprentice Kabuto has summoned this manifestation of evil, ready to destroy you and the Rock Village once and for all._ Gaara stared at the two gold orbs that hung in the darkness that were the Tanuki's tired eyes. Gaara smiled confidently, and wiped the blood from his brow. The blood was not his.

**I will need no help from you Shukaku. Stay inside, get it?** The orbs became half-orbs for a second, but they soon disappeared in a long sigh.

_Do what you must Gaara._ Gaara appeared on the field of battle, Sand Burying three Sound Nin at the same time. Gaara looked around, he was on top of a nearby cliff, Nin and explosions were everywhere. Gaara looked at the immense snake, of which was crushing some ANBU members. Gaara closed his eyes and, after sealing off the Shukaku's chakra, strengthened his own immense storage. Gaara bit his thumb, looked at his metal band, and slammed his hand on the ground.

"SUMMONING!" a loud raspy yell came from the mountains. Kiba looked up at the noise, and saw a large amount of smoke and fog around one side of the valley. Kabuto looked at it, and his eyes widened as he heard an immense roar. A large, furry, leg slammed into the ground that had erupted from the smoke. The smoke cleared more, and a silhouette began to form. A large furry tail swished through the air, the creature stood on four legs, and a liquid dripped from its supposed "head" area. The tail swished hard, dispelling the fog. What Manda saw made his slits tighten into indistinguishable lines and his jaw dropped. Gaara stood upon an immense brown Jackal, its mouth foaming, teeth glistening in the bleak sunlight. The Jackal shook his head.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS THIS ON MY FUCKING HEAD?" it boomed. Gaara fell over on his back, gourdless. He got on his knees on the beast's head.

"I'm Gaara, Of The Desert, and I have summoned you to help me," Gaara said. The Jackal opened his immense, triangular mouth and laughed.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GOING TO HELP SOME KID?" the Jackal kept shaking its head, trying to get Gaara off, luckily he was strapped down with sand.

"I am the son of the Fourth Kazekage!" he yelled. The Jackal immediately stopped, and stared at Manda. It immediately stopped its booming voice.

"I see…well Gaara, you're lucky, cuz Kilamjaro here is ready to have some snake for dinner," the Jackal said, licking its chops. The Sound army stared as the immense creatures roared, sized each other up, and charged. Gaara raised his hands, both glowing gray. Kabuto raised his hands, glowing blue.

Kilamjaro's teeth met Manda's snout, and Manda tried to constrict the great dog. Gaara clapped his hands together, and they both turned into sand, reforming some distance away. Kilamjaro was impressed.

"Not only are you able to summon me at such a young age, but you're the carrier of the Shukaku?" Kilamjaro asked. He closed his eyes.

~_This kid just gets better and better~_ he thought. Gaara's arms rose again, and one of the mountains trembled. Manda, his left eye gouged out, stared at the crumbling mountain. From the rubble came an immense amount of sand. The mighty beast ran to the reptile and shoved a large portion of its tail in his mouth that was still attached. Manda screamed in utter fear. Kabuto pushed his glasses into place, and jumped off the great beast to the battle field. The immense amount of sand encircled the immense Snake, and right as Gaara uttered 'Sand', it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kilamjaro coughed from all the smoke in his mouth.

"Damn it, he got away!" The Jackal said, coughing. Gaara turned his attention towards the enemy ninja, of which had began a full retreat. Gaara corrected his position and made numerous handsigns. The sand around him erupted into an immense wave. Kabuto stopped and stared at the wave bearing down on him and his men.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara yelled as the wave crashed down on the men. Rock and Leaf cheered when the dust settled, but they stopped when they saw Kabuto poof off. Gaara placed his hands on the ground near the sand. Sound Nin were recovering and beginning to escape the grainy prison.

"GIANT SAND BURIAL!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs. Blood spurted from the sand in immense geysers, innards and organs spewed everywhere, and the head of one of the escapees rolled off. The Rock Village was safe. Gaara felt two arms embrace him from behind, it was Hinata!

"Gaara, why did you do what you did last night? She asked, burying her face in his chest. Gaara closed his eyes slightly.

"I wanted to give you the strength and courage to fulfill your dreams and increase your courage," he removed her arms, and walked off, "Never forget me, Hinata Hyuga," he said as he disappeared in a cloud of sand. Hinata smiled, and returned to her teammates.

_WOOT! EPIC BATTLES! I'M BADASS! Alright, seriously you guys, vote in my new poll…I'm running out of ideas. Btw, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas._

_Stay Chilly,_

_-ChillzMaster_


	9. The Demon That Knows No Love

_Wow…it has been a WHILE… sorry you guys. Do not worry, I'm still around, and the next two chapters will be out very soon. This chapter will inspire your daily dose of Chillz, SO GET PUMPED! Btw, I got Xbox LIVE!!! YAYZ! My Gamertag is ChillzMaster (big shocker) but I won't be able to get on for a few days, but send me a friend invite and I'll get back to you ASAIC. (as soon as I can) A few more announcements, this is the second-to-last chapter before the Shukaku Capture arc (the last Naruto original arc) and then I bring in the inauguration to the Kazekage, stuff happens, and then, A SEQUEL! Or is it already here?_

_I LOVE BEING THE MASTER OF YOUR CHILLZ!_

* * *

Gaara stood on the walls of the Sand Village, staring out at the desert.

_This desert…really is beautiful, isn't it, Shukaku?_

**Yea…this place sure is breathtaking…reminds me of my time as a monk.**

The windswept sand curled around cacti and dead trees like a snake, the sun beat its immense heat on Gaara, but he refused to sweat. He noticed a buzzard flying over him, carrying a note. The Giant Bird swooped down and dropped the note in Gaara's hands. Gaara unraveled it, and read;

Dear Mr. Sand

Your commitment towards the people of the Sand Village is purely _astounding_. We ask that you embark on one last S-Mission to truly prove yourself, before the Kazekage Ceremony in a are to escort a medical team to the Hidden Waterfall Village with a Leaf Genin. Bring them to the Village, and make sure that he doesn't get a scratch on him. There is a large rumor _**(Chillz Interruption: EPIC FORESHADOWING)**_ spreading that someone sent some assassins to kill any non-invaders.

Sincerely, Counsel of the Sand

Gaara raised his eyebrow at the paper.

"Escort? An S-rank?" he wondered, "Hm, better be off to the Leaf Village." And with that, sand erupted around him and he disappeared, only a grain of the sand left on the ground.

"Yes Genma, I said, GET OUT! YOU AND YOUR TOOTH PICK CAN JUST GO!," Tsunade yelled at a Jounin, who had just lost his job as a Hokage servant.

"But…I love this job," he said, he pulled out a kunai from his pocket, "Come on! Lets have a go Hokage! I'll kill you!"

"I don't think you should be doing that," came a raspy voice from behind. Genma's eyes widened and sand erupted around his legs, working its way up his body.

"Gaara, kill," Tsunade said. Gaara smiled and raised his hand, its fingers curved. Genma rose above the ground, sand around his neck, him struggling to breathe. Gaara closed his hand. Everything below Genma's head fell to the ground, and the head stood on the sand with an immense expression of pure fear. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't have just done the thing with the throwing instead of the crushing? Now look, you got blood ALL OVER my new carpet," Tsunade said sarcastically. Gaara smiled. Tsunade sighed, and stood up.

"Gaara, The Waterfall Village is in some deep shit, and that isn't an exaggeration. They have been constantly invaded by the Hidden Mist and Sound Village ever since I took office. Apparently they hope to use terrorism and hostages to try and make me leave. I cannot leave, for my Village's sake, you understand?" she said, looking out the window. Gaara nodded.

"It would be a privilege to escort the medic team with Naruto," Gaara said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"No, no Gaara, he's off getting a VIP back here from the Sound, but don't worry, you'll have assistance," she said. As she finished her sentence, the door opened, and Sakura Haruno walked in the room. Gaara looked at Sakura, and had a flashback.

* * *

NO!

_What?_

NO FLASHBACKS IN MY STORY!

_C'mon Chillz!_

NO FLASHBACKS GAARA!

**Please Chillz!**

_Yea, me and Shukaku will only make it two sentences!_

NO! It starts out looking like two sentences, and then it turns into an entire chapter, and ruins the entire story! WE'RE NOT DOING IT!

_Fine Mr. GrumpyMaster_

Hm, now where were we?

* * *

"You!" Sakura yelled, pointing in fear at Gaara. Gaara stared at Sakura's scared face, and remembered the way she looked when he was not himself.

"Sakura Haruno, I Gaara of the Desert promise to not attack you as if you were one of the Sand's," Gaara said in a calm voice. Sakura stared at Gaara's blank face, before an icon of evil, now one of confusion and misconception. Tsunade chuckled, and sent the two away.

"Alright you three, we're heading to the Waterfall Village to go heal those who are wounded. Many obstacles will stand in our way, but we have many defenses," Sakura said to the three Medical Ninja, "We have our guts, our glory, our honor, an-"

"And as much sand in the world, lets move," Gaara said hastily. Sakura glared at Gaara, and they ran towards their goal.

After two hours, they reached the invasion front. A Mist squad was invading from the southern wall, pounding it with immense Water Sharks and Dragons. Gaara looked worried.

"If there's one thing that can beat me, its water, you better distract these guys so I can get a clear shot," Gaara said as the five hid in a bush nearby. Sakura smiled, and cracked her knuckles. The next thing Gaara knew, she was punching the Mist invaders halfway across the battlefield.

"That's hot yo," Gaara said to himself, clenching his fist, crushing the remaining surviving Mist Nin. Gaara and Sakura ran into the Village, greeted with large cheers and hugs. The civilians and Chuunin who were defending praised the two for bringing the Medics in the nick of time, they were planning a mass counter attack on the Mist. Gaara heard two familiar voices, and looked up on the wall.

"So Gaara! You finally decide to show up?" Kankuro asked his little brother. Gaara formed next to his brother in a poof of sand, and smiled. Temari hugged her little brother, she hadn't seen him in over three months, both of them busy on missions.

"Oh I missed you! You and you're spiky red hair!" Temari said, holding Gaara close.

"And his pink cheeks," Kankuro said sarcastically. Gaara's blush turned pale. A large explosion-like sound erupted through the reunion. Gaara looked out at the woods, and saw a large amount of dust rise from the ground, in a large path. The three immediately ran towards the disturbance.

In about three hours, they found the source. A dead ninja with tan skin, four arms, and a sound ninja uniform was found with thread coming from his mouth. Gaara followed the thread to an arrow, hard as his sand and goldish in color. Gaara looked up, and saw the lifeless body of the Hyuuga boy from the Chuunin Exams.

"Oh shit, we have to go back for reinforcements," Kankuro said, shaking. Gaara frowned, and made several handsigns. A bird formed in the air and flew in the direction of the Leaf Village. Gaara made more handsigns, and an eye formed above the trees.

"Well guys, it's the Nara boy, that dog kid, and…Naruto…wait…no..Naruto just left. Its, Lee, hmm," Gaara said, closing one eye, "They should be about…three kilometers away. Lee is the farthest, the dog-kid is in a pit nearby, and the Nara boy should be in the surrounding trees." Temari's ears perked up.

"Did you say Nara? As in Shikamaru Nara? I'll head there," Temari said hastily, already on the move. Kankuro raised his eyebrow, and set off towards the Dog-Kid. Gaara sighed, and began running towards Lee.

_What is that kid doing? I thought I handicapped him permanently!_ Gaara asked the Tanuki.

**I don't know Gaara, sometimes people have this will to fight that is greater than anybody could ever imagine. **Shukaku replied Gaara sighed again.

Gaara stopped on the branch, looking down.

_Shukaku?_

**Yo?**

_Do you know what...love...is?_

**Love, a strong attraction towards or for.**

_No...that girl, Sakura Haruno, I've never seen a female with that much destructive capability, not even Temari can compare._ Gaara found that his pants were slightly smaller than they were a few minutes before.

**Put your goddamn gun away and lets move, Lee might be in trouble.**

_You're right, I just hope we're not too late._

_

* * *

_

_OOOHH! MORE CHILLZ! Alright you guys, one, two, three, four, FIVE more chapters until this story is Oh-Vee-Eee-Arr OVER! Until next time, Stay Chilly!_

_ChillzMaster_


	10. Dear GodWhat Will Happen?

It's coming.

Nothing.

Nothing at all should stop you from reading….

THE STORY FINALE OF CHILLZMASTER'S,

REHABILITATION

OF

The

Sand Monster

Coming april 19, 2009

An Excerpt....

* * *

"Sakura, I think I'm in love with someone," Gaara said looking out at the Sand Village form the top of his Mansion. Sakura looked into his face, she had never noticed how mystifying it was.

"Well, what do you want to know? How to tell them? How to handle it?" Sakura asked him. Gaara sighed.

_Do it boy!_ Shukaku's Tanuki dick was starting to jolt

**Keep it in your folds** Gaara retorted.

Gaara looked into her face and sighed.

"I think I know how to deal with it, I just need a shade of help," he said slowly. She nodded.

_~I'll help this guy, he's gone through Hell and back for the past thirteen years~_ Sakura thought. "I'll help you through it all Gaara, you're close to me," she smiled. Gaara's pale face broke a bit of color. He leaned in and put his cold lips on hers. Sakura jolted, and started to pull away, but when his tongue hit hers, she was in heaven. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer.

At that moment, Hinata opened the door to the Mansion's ceiling. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran downstairs, crying. Gaara and Sakura didn't hear anything, they were together for the time, and there was nothing on their minds except each other. He broke the embrace and smiled. She kissed him quickly, and pulled away. Gaara grabbed his blue hat and put it on. Sakura looked at him curiously as he leaned into her again, only towards her ear.

"Keep your window open," the words left his mouth in a flurry of lust. She lost her breath for a second, then recovered. He was already with his advisors, speaking about plans for the Village. She smiled and jumped off the building onto another, running off into the woods to let off some energy, she was wanted by the exalted Gaara of the Desert!!!!

* * *

_SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS! DON'T NOT READ THE EPIC STORY CLINCHER OF EPICNESS! AFTER THIS, ANOTHER STORY! (My TDI has been canceled....sorry!) The next story will either center around FMA, Death Note, or Left 4 Dead. Have a Chilly Day!_

_-ChillzMaster_

_P.S. - go see Monsters vs Aliens!_


	11. In The End, only the Kazekage matters

_OKAY YOU MOTHER FUCKAS! ARE YOU READY FOR POTENTIALLY THE MOST EFFED-UP FANFICTION FINALE OF YOUR FUCKING LIVES????NO??? WELL FUCK YOU!_

**Captain's Note: The Captain would like to make a note that if you do not wear your seat belts, your head has a high potentiality of exploding and your decapitated corpse doing the funky-chicken.**

* * *

Kimmimaro panted, it was deep into the battle with his Sand-foe, and he was inside a large amount of sand.

~_NO! THIS CANNOT BE HOW I END MY SERVICE TO LORD OROCHIMARU!~_ Kimmimaro's mind was a flood of hatred for the one who dared to come between him and his duty to his master, _Gaara Of The Desert_. Kimmimaro's body began to glow in a red light, The Curse was spreading, and Kimmimaro watched from the inside as his hourglass of life was running out of sand, the part of him, The Cursed, was taking over.

Gaara's eyes widened in fear, _something_ was coming out of his sand coffin he had just crushed his boney opponent in.

Haha, boney.

* * *

**The Captain would like to take a break from the action to make jokes about Kimmimaro.**

Haha, Kimmimaro is always really hard and boney, guess he never falls out of bed. (it's a kickstand joke)

Hey Kimmimaro, is that a kekke-genkai, or are you just happy to see me?

Kimmimaro….Mario….Kimmimario…hmm… (idea)

Kimmimario: LOOK! MAMMA MIA! ITSA GAAWSER! (gaw-zer)

Gaawser: Don't touch me.

Kimmimario: Ima gunna make u-sah into cheese!

Gaawser: I swear, if he touches me….

Kimmimario: *attempts a kick*

Gaawser: I WARNED YOU! *opens mouth*

Kimmimario: What-sah going-ah on?

Gaawser: IMA FIRIN MA LAZ- BWAAAAAA!

**The Captain thanks you for your cooperation through his ridiculous and highly inappropriate jokes, that were utterly hilarious.**

* * *

Gaara and Kimmimaro squared each other off, but Kimmimaro had a wild glint in his eyes, he was ready to kill. Gaara's eyes narrowed deeply.

~_There's only one way to kill an opponent like this…~_ Gaara pulled a small red and white ball from his belt, and clicked the button on it. The ball grew to slightly bigger than a baseball. Kimmimaro's bones glinted in the sunlight with blood, and the blood formed another red and white ball. Gaara threw the ball, which opened and released a great white light with a "Fwashinga".

"GO! CHARIZARD!" Gaara yelled. At once, a large orange dragon with slight blunt horns and immense blue wings appeared from the white. Kimmimaro threw his ball, which did the same as the first.

"GO! AGGRON!" Kimmimaro's Pokemon was a large rock-dinosaur looking thing, with what looked to be steel armor on it's hide. Charizard opened his mouth and released a stream of fire onto the Aggron. Aggron opened his mouth and fired a large beam of yellow light that met the fire, cut through it, and hit Charizard, who in turn slammed into Gaara and both fell down. Gaara wiped the dirt off himself, and thrust his open palm forward.

"CHARIZARD! Use Earthquake!" Gaara commanded in a deep voice, sounding a bit like what a Pharoh who had lived for 5 millenia in a f*cking pyramid-shaped puzzle/necklace would sound like. Immediately, a large crack erupted from beneath Kimmimaro and the Aggron, who both fell into the dark crevice.

"Excellent my Charizard," a large beam of red light encircled the orange dragon. Gaara raised his palm to the crack, and a great amount of sand swept into the hole, crushing all that lay beneath. Kimmimaro, was dead. Lee looked astounded at Gaara, who at once fell over forward, clutching his heart.

"Gaara, what is it that you want?" Lee had gotten on one knee and was examining Gaara.

"Gerroff amei and," Gaara said, his voice muffled by a mixture of sweat and sand over his lips. Lee wiped the mixture from Gaara's mouth.

"GET OFF OF MY HAND," Gaara yelled deafeningly. Lee fell backwards, releasing the pain on the Sand Master's appendage. Gaara shook his head fast, and his eyes pulsated black, then turned back to their white and green. Lee's eyebrow rose, he had no idea what was up with Gaara.

"I'm fine Lee, c'mon, let's regroup with my siblings," Gaara smiled. Lee smiled back, and clutched his leg, it had a bit of pain still. Gaara's eyes widened, and closed.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," he said, running with Lee towards the rendezvous point. Lee smiled.

"Come on Gaara Of The Desert, I am Rock Lee, Master of the Lotus, a bit of sand isn't going to stop me," Gaara chuckled, and stopped his momentum suddenly as they came across a large clearing.

"What has happened here?" Lee asked as he viewed many large stumps and fallen trees on the ground. A pungent smell was wafing through the air, a corpsey smell. Gaara's eyes rolled.

"It's nothing Lee, just Temari getting carried away," Gaara jumped on a remaining tree that stood in the middle, and laughed. A loud scream and a piercing screech, and Gaara was pushed off the branch, onto some sand that cushioned his fall. A red-faced Shikamaru with lipstick on his lips and a blushing Temari jumped onto some branches from behind the tree. Lee started to giggle.

"Oh Shikamaru, I didn't know you gave Temari the hot-beef injection," Lee said childishly. Shika's eyes narrowed and he ran off with Temari towards the Leaf Village. Gaara waved to Lee, and dissipated in sand. As he deformed, a few words escaped his mouth.

"Get to the Village, and tell Sakura to meet me at the Hokage office."

FLASH

* * *

"**Flash"?**

Shut up Gaara

_I mean seriously, couldn't you have chosen a better word than…"Flash"? That's a visual effect! Not a story tool!_

I didn't ask for your input Shukaku! Now both of you, get back to the story before I eviscerate your stomachs and use your entrails as a condom as I fuck your sisters' heads.

**O_O**

_O_O_

* * *

FLA- oh just read.

Trumpets blared, drums beat, and a French Horn blared through the night air. Fireworks flashed through the night's sky, and the roar of an immense crowd hung in the atmosphere.

_Holy shit man, this is epic_ Shukaku said, viewing the scene from the safety of his pimp-cage, of which contained a silk couch, 13 foot by 25 foot widescreen plasma TV, an Xbox 360, and stripper pole.

…**..definitely unbelievable** Gaara said, sitting down on the couch in the cage.

_Kid, I want you to know, these past fourteen years, were the best of my life_ Shukaku hugged Gaara close, the demon was mini-sized, only six-feet tall, around the same size as Gaara, a bit smaller actually.

**Oh, come here you big fluff ball!** Gaara crushed his partner. After a few minutes, Shukaku wiped his tears and punched Gaara's shoulder lightly.

_Come on "Almighty Kazekage", let's go do this shit._ Gaara nodded.

Outside, fresh from his pep-talk with The Demon, Gaara looked down at his white robes with navy-blue stripes, barely able to breathe. He was inside Temari and Shikamaru's Sand House, pacing across the Front Hall. He looked out the window, down the path to the Kazekage Mansion. Ever since the Fourth's death, the three siblings had lived inside the house. Since they had a considerable amount of influence of government matters (especially Gaara) they had a near unlimited amount of money. Gaara looked at the Mansion, there was all of his Leaf friends, and his soon-to-be equal, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and there was also Anele Siks, the 4th Tsuchikage, Kage of the Rock Village, who came to congratulate the young boy. Gaara heard five immensely loud gong beats, and sighed.

In an explosion of Sand, Gaara appeared on the path, shimmering from every pore in epic energy. His eyes burned through the night as he raised his hands to the crowd of Sand Villagers, and proclaimed in a loud voice,

"People of the Sand, YOUR KAGE HAS ARRIVED!" The crowd boomed with applause and Gaara slowly walked towards the Kage Mansion, where a podium stood in place for the young Nin. Gaara's eyes shifted towards a flash of pink hair.

**Sakura?**

_Boy, listen, this robe doesn't do well of covering your erections up. Think of dead kittens._

**Got it**

Gaara had made it to the podium, and the crowd was absolutely deafening. Gaara looked at the Elder of The Sand, and placed his right hand on the Buddhist Bible.

"Gaara Of The Desert, Do you wish to embark on the journey of being the Kazekage?" the Elder Woman asked.

"With all the sand in the world," Gaara spoke roughly.

"Repeat, I Gaara Lester Tsaort"

"I Gaara Lester Tsaort"

"Do take this office in the highest honor and hope"

"Do take this office in the highest honor and hope"

"That I shall protect, serve, and excel the Sand Village"

"That I shall protect, serve, and excel the Sand Village"

"Without any thoughts of potential treason, I make you, Gaara "Of The Desert" Lester Tsaort, the Monster of the Sand, The Fifth Kazekage," the Elder put the Bible away and bestowed the pointy white and blue hat upon his head. She bowed to her new Kazekage after. Gaara looked to his right and watched in awe as the entirety of the Sand populace, included with some Leaf and Rock, bowed to him in unison, chanting the name, 'Gaara, Gaara'.

Sakura patted him on the back, and smiled.

"Good job teammate," she said. Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru all jumped up and hugged Gaara close. Gaara kissed his sister's forehead, noogied his brother, and looked quizzically at Shikamaru.

"You aren't part of the family, Nara," Gaara said, eyes narrowing. Temari punched her brother lightly and smiled broadly.

"He is now!" Temari waved her fingers, and Gaara's heart skipped a beat as he watched a large engagement ring glitter in the night. Gaara laughed a bit, then pushed the three off.

"I have to make my speech you guys! Gaara said chuckling. He wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead, then addressed the crowd from behind the podium.

*ChillzMaster's note: for highest reading quality, please watch while listening to a shortened version of Clint Mansell's "Requiem of a Dream", in the middle of the large "Aaahhh" bridge. Thank You*

"PEOPLE OF THE SAND!" Gaara yelled loudly. The populace roared, they were eating up this red-haired hunk.

"I am your new Fifth Kazekage, and with this title, I shall bring a new era of prosperity to this Village! We will no longer be tormented by shadowy organizations, the Sound Village, the Waterfall Village, or the Mist Village!" Gaara was beginning to lose control, sand began to erupt all around the area.

"We will bring excellency to this Village! We shall know no foe!" the sand was coming out of the ground in immense loads, forming immense patterns and dazzling the sky.

"WE ARE THE PEOPLE OF SUNAGAKURE! WE KNOW NO DEFEAT! I, THE FIFTH KAZEKAGE, UTTER THIS IN THE HIGHEST GLORY!" the sand of the desert surrounding entered itself, forming an immense orb above the Village, Gaara raised his hand, and the sand flew out in all directions, colors blinding the night sky.

"Thank you, have a nice night," Gaara dissipated into the air, leaving the crowd dazzled and confused.

*you can stop listening if the song hasn't already ended*

An hour later….

Tsunade walked up to the roof of the Mansion, and sure enough, there was the new Kazekage, standing tall and looking out at his Village.

"You coming down Lord Kazekage?" Tsunade asked the young Lord.

"Soon….but I have some business to take care of," Gaara said, looking back at the Hokage, "Please send the Haruno girl up please." Tsunade smiled mischievously.

"I knew you were nothing but trouble ever since I heard of the Chuunin Exams," she said, walking back down to fetch Sakura from the party.

_You sure your gunna do this little buddy?_

**I turned from the Monster of the Sand to the Kazekage in a year and a half. Pity Naruto couldn't be here, I miss the boy.**

_Yah, he was fun. Oh boy, check it out, thin, busty, and pink is coming up._

Heeding the warning from the Tanuki Gaara turned around, and there indeed, stood his old teammate, Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura, I think I'm in love with someone," Gaara said looking out at the Sand Village. Sakura looked into his face, she had never noticed how mystifying it was.

"Well, what do you want to know? How to tell her? How to handle it?" Sakura asked him. Gaara sighed.

_Do it boy!_ Shukaku's Tanuki dick was starting to jolt

**Keep it in your folds** Gaara retorted.

Gaara looked into her face and sighed.

"I think I know how to deal with it, I just need a shade of help," he said slowly. She nodded.

_~I'll help this guy, he's gone through Hell and back for the past fourrteen years~_ Sakura thought. "I'll help you through it all Gaara, you're close to me," she smiled. Gaara's pale face broke a bit of color. He leaned in and put his cold lips on hers. Sakura jolted, and started to pull away, but when his tongue hit hers, she was in heaven. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer.

At that moment, Hinata opened the door to the Mansion's ceiling. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran downstairs, crying. Gaara and Sakura didn't hear anything, they were together for the time, and there was nothing on their minds except each other. He broke the embrace and smiled. She kissed him quickly, and pulled away. Gaara grabbed his blue hat and put it on. Sakura looked at him curiously as he leaned into her again, only towards her ear.

"Keep your window open," the words left his mouth in a flurry of lust. She lost her breath for a second, then recovered. He was already with his advisors, speaking about plans for the Village. She smiled and jumped off the building onto another, running off into the woods to let off some energy, she was wanted by the exalted Gaara of the Desert!!!!

Later that night…

"Lord Kazekage, there was an invasion," Baki said to Gaara as the young Lord walked into his new office. Gaara's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"**Who was it**," Gaara's words weren't a question, they were a demand to know who he was to kill.

"Orochimaru and a team of his Elite have launched a campaign on our territory, the Rain Village's, and Konoha's. I doubt that the Kage of the Rain will let this sitting down, he's too aggressive," Baki reported. Gaara took off his robes and stormed to his wardrobe. While picking out his war clothes, he called forth three of his best Jounin. Putting on a black, skin-tight shirt and pants, he also affixed spiky knee pads, steel chest plates and groin plates, and spikes down the length of his arms, with four swords sheathed in his belt. He looked at the three Jounin, his best men.

The first was a tall black-haired man named Yeoj Agruy, who could call forth disasters of nature at whim. The second was Vissarion Romonovj, a Russian import. He was eight feet tall, five feet wide, and when he did push-ups, the earth went down. He also had the ability of swimming through land. The final one was a sexy, busty female named Kiki Reamenka, she was only five foot three, and she wore a black cape with a very revealing black-two piece number. Her face was beautifully decorated with the finest of make-up products, and she always had death ready when she needed it. Gaara fitted his gourd, and turned towards his men.

"Today, we leave on a campaign to wipe the Sound Village off the map. We will not return for some time, but I do know that we will be victorious," Gaara said to his troops. The three nodded, and the four dissipated into sand, reforming at the edge of the border of the Sand's territory.

_~I'm going to miss you Sakura, but I __will__ return my beloved, don't worry~_ Gaara thought as he marched to battle with his troops.

Sakura was weeping, she had heard that her Gaara had taken three other troops to battle against the entire Sound Village Army, she had a feeling he wouldn't return. Tsunade held her gently.

"Sakura, calm down, he'll be fine, he _is_ the Kazekage after all," Tsunade said in an attempt to comfort the young girl. Sakura sniffled, then smiled.

"Yea, he is, thank you Lady Tsunade, I should go," Sakura replied, walking out. When she got home, she locked the door, dressed for bed, then looked out the window. She paused, then opened it wide.

_~Sakura Of The Desert, Wife of the Kazekage, nice ring~_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked out at the forest surrounding the Leaf Village from her bed, slowly drifting into a deep slumber....

* * *

_"_MEN!" Pain roared inside the Akatsuki hideout. The other eight members of his Organization appeared before him, all fear etched on their faces. "Today Orochimaru invaded my Village's borders. We must not let this go sitting down," Pain nodded towards Itachi and Kisame, "You two must continue your training so you will be ready in about a year's time to take that fox," Pain nodded towards Deidara and Sasori, "You two will invade the Sand in six month's time, and attempt to take the Kazekage's Tanuki Demon. In the mean time, you must train our newest possible member," Pain gestured to his right. There stood a tall man with an orange mask and spiky black hair.

"Hi! Oh look! A pretty lady!" the man said, pointing to Deidara. Deidara was taken aback for a second, then narrowed his eye. He pulled out a bit of clay and made a bird.

"See the birdy newbie? Wanna play catch the birdie?" Deidara asked. Pain's eyes flashed, and the bird turned to liquid.

"Not now Deidara, his name's Tobi, and while he seems inbuiscilic, he is actually pretty strong. So I expect you two to train him well," Pain walked off with Konan's waist inside the grip of his right arm. Sasori raised an eyebrow at Tobi, then patted Deidara on the back.

"He's all yours kid," Sasori said, walking off. Tobi's visible eye filled with joy.

"I'm going to call you Deidara-sempai! I loveshesh you Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said, huggling Deidara. Deidara's eye narrowed.

"Gerroff before I hurt you where the sun don't shine," Deidara threatened. Tobi's eye widened.

"You mean the dark side of the moon?" he asekd. Deidara's fist clenched.

"Sure," Deidara let his fist carry momentum forward towards Tobi's crotch.........

* * *

_Thank you so much everyone for helping out with this last chapter. I want to thank every reviewer who kept me going along the way, this story was like a child, in the beginning it's miraculous, then in the middle it's difficult, and at the end, right now, it's just hell. Now it's all gone and done, I want to do another.....hm. Anyway, keep reading Beauty and the Beast you guys, that's gunna get updated soon. Let not your heart be troubled my readers!_

_-ChillzMaster_


End file.
